Typing copy stands have long been utilized by typists to hold copy material in generally vertical disposition to assist the typist. Such stands typically have a support base adapted to rest on a surface adjacent the typewriter to hold an inclined front surface generally upright for support of copy material. A typing copy stand of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,799.
Also known are copyholders designed to be mounted on a typewriter or secured in position by the typewriter. Examples of these general types of copyholders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,203,354; 2,146,465; and 2,790,421.
As a result of advances in computer technology, word processors and microcomputers have become widely used. Such word processors and microcomputers utilize a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor to display material entered at a keyboard positioned forwardly of the monitor. For ergonomical reasons, the CRT screen usually is elevated above and to the rear of the keyboard, and in modular systems, the monitor is often supported atop the main system unit or an elevated support surface of a stand positioned to the rear of the keyboard. A preferred monitor position is one wherein the CRT screen is slightly below the operator's eye level and slightly upwardly inclined to present its generally planar surface at right angles to the operator's line of sight.
Although typing copy stands of the above noted type can and have been utilized by operators of word processors and microcomputers, they do suffer several drawbacks particularly because of the elevated disposition and orientation of the CRT screen. On the other hand, copyholders designed to be mounted on a typewriter generally are not usable with the word processor or microcomputer because of their differing constructions and configurations.
One major drawback of typing copy stands is that the stand usually has to be positioned a considerable distance to one side of the CRT screen with the copy support surface at a lower elevation than the CRT screen. Consequently, operators must repeatedly move their heads and eyes back and forth as well as up and down between the supported copy and the CRT screen when entering data for display on the screen. This causes production to be slowed, the incidence of errors to be increased, and fatigue of the operators to be accelerated.
Another problem with conventional typing copy stands is that they require a larger task surface than might otherwise be needed and/or occupy task surface space that might be utilized for other purposes. This problem is accentuated when the operator has a need to view several items of copy material during data entry. This either requires a large typing copy stand occupying a corresponding larger amount of task surface space or multiple copy stands which not only consumes task surface space but also requires purchase of multiple stands for use at a single work station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112, there is shown a computer work station assembly having provision for positioning copy material beneath the CRT screen and to the rear of the keyboard. One problem with such arrangement is that the plane of the copy material is at a rather severe angle to the plane of the CRT screen as well as at a significant acute angle to the line of sight of the operator. Moreover, a substantial portion of the copy material would be located considerably in front of the CRT screen which increases operator focus time. Such apparatus is also limited to a rather specific word processor or computer work station. For example, such unit cannot be used in conjunction with a typical system arrangement where the monitor is supported atop the system unit containing one or more disc drives which must be accessible to the operator.